


the fall

by schuywalker



Series: tumblr prompts (2014-2015) [2]
Category: Marvel, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schuywalker/pseuds/schuywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He wanted to say so many things to her; he just didn't think of them until she was gone."</p><p>(or, the fall and the things that come after.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a lovely anon on tumblr, who sent the following prompt for Peter/Gwen. I hope you like it, because damn this hurt to write.
> 
> Unbetaed; any and all mistakes are mine.

He wanted to tell her that he was sorry for everything; that he could have saved her if he wasn't so goddamned panicked through it all. 

It was all his fault, he was an idiot, he was too panicked, and if he'd just been a little slower --

He wanted to tell her that he missed the glint of her hair in the sun when she laughed.

He wanted to tell her sorry for breaking up with her so many times. God, he wouldn’t have if it wasn’t for her father. He would’ve followed her to the ends of the earth.

He wanted to tell her that he didn’t resent her for being first in their class. If she had been in his position, or if he had been smarter, if he had just remembered about the whiplash, she wouldn’t have…

But it was too late.

So Peter Parker brushed her hair out of her face and closed his eyes, and sobbed.


End file.
